


Dog Days

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: DR Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: This was not how Tsumiki envisioned her break time between classes going.---Tsumiki gains her first pet...sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DR Secret Santa gift for Plushie Puppy, who wanted something safe for work involving Tsumiki and a leash :) Hope you enjoy!

“Tsumiki-san?”

“Eep!” the girl in question nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Komaeda’s voice behind her, her outburst causing the bunny that had been approaching her to hop away instead.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was only wondering… do you not like animals? If that’s the case, I’m sure that Tanaka-san could tell them not to bother you. I could talk to him for you, not that anyone actually likes it when I talk to them-“

“No!” Tsumiki squeaked in distress.

“’No’ you don’t like them, or…?”

“I…I might like them…I think? My parents never let me have any pets growing up, so...” she finished sadly, casting a glance over to Peko who sat across the courtyard, decadently draped in a gaggle of Gundam’s bunnies and hamsters. Tsumiki didn’t think that she’d ever seen the stoic girl so relaxed before.

Komaeda considered her plight for a moment, his intent stare making her squirm slightly as he looked through her in thought. The times he had spent with his dog as a child were the happiest he could ever remember having, possibly even more so than his time spent around the students he so revered at Hope’s Peak. It would be a horrible shame for Tsumiki to never know the joy of owning a pet.

“I could be your pet,” Komaeda offered plainly, as if merely offering her a spare pack of gum from his pocket.

“Wha-?” This was not how Tsumiki envisioned her break time between classes going.

“I know that I’m not cute or anything, and spending time with me isn’t much fun, but hey I’m not all that good at being a person anyway, so it might be an improvement, if you really think about it.”

* * *

 

Despite her initial misgivings, Tsumiki had to admit that his hair was very fluffy, as much so as she imagined a shaggy dog’s to be.

Mostly, they kept evidence of their arrangement to more secluded parts of campus, lest Saionji catch them and jeer, or Hanamura to show up to misunderstand and offer soups of unwanted varieties.

She hadn’t actually agreed to the arrangement, in so many words. Things sort of just… happened after Komaeda had proposed the idea to her. Things ‘just happening’ was good. There was a certain comfort in knowing that it wasn’t her idea, that maybe, just maaaybe this wasn’t an inconvenience to her oddly generous classmate. Not that she disliked the situation. In fact, patting the boy’s hair as he rested his head on her knees was quite soothing in way, especially for someone unused to human contact that didn’t end in bruises and tears and apologies issued from her and no one else.

It was untrue that he wasn’t cute, she thought, surprising herself, as she watched his dozing face. Having a pet was much like caring for a patient, really- someone who relied on you. It was nice.

However, as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, another thought began to creep in. Suddenly, she could remember weeks ago, overhearing Komaeda tell Gundam about his childhood dog. Clearly, he missed her terribly. Was it really fair of her to take advantage like this, without giving back in return?

The next day, Tsumiki approached Komaeda at their usual meeting spot behind the school, hands shaking behind her back as she held something hidden there. Before Komaeda could question anything, however, she blurted out: “I know that I’m bad at almost everything, but I’ve been told quite a number of times how good I am at pretending to be a pig! S-so I thought that maybe I could pretend to be a puppy a for you! …I know it’s a stupid idea, because they’re not really the same thing, but, but…”

Scrunching her eyes shut and bowing her head, she held out the leash before her, as a character in a shoujo manga might, proffering a love letter to her crush.

It was now Komaeda’s turn to be confused at the current state of events.

Tsumiki continued, “I just thought that it wasn’t fair of me…I was being selfish, so I could take a turn for a while instead… L-look! I can bark too! ‘ _Wan’!_ ”

Komaeda quirked his eyebrow, dubious for a moment. It wasn’t as if he were completely exempt from thinking that certain things were a bad idea, after all. Still, his smile returned and he nodded, taking the lead from her.

Tsumiki looked visibly relieved of her burden as Komaeda fastened the collar portion around her neck, his thin fingers grazing the delicate skin of her neck.

He gave the leash a gentle tug. “Alright, let’s go for a walk.”

Tsumiki trotted obediently along as he led her up to the boys’ dorms (thankfully a class had just began, so no one was around to see them), stopping at his own room and ushering her inside. “Wait right there… Err, ‘ _stay_ ’.”

She did as told, standing in the middle of the room as Komaeda dropped the leash, crouching to rummage under his bed for something.

“Ah, here we go,” he said, pulling out a small, soft object and blowing the dust off of it. “Tsumiki-san, I want you to have this. My parents gave it to me when I was little, and it’s the only thing from them that I kept when I moved into the dorms here. I want you to have it.”

He placed the little blue stuffed dog into her arms.

“I can’t accept this!” Tsumiki exclaimed, eyes wide.

Komaeda laughed. “I understand. I wouldn’t want anything I’d touched either, especially when I’ve had it for so many years. It must have reached toxic levels of my detestable dead skin cells by now…”

The girl shook her head frantically. “It must mean so much to you! I couldn’t possibly take it from you…”

She tried to shove it back into his arms, however he kept them folded.

“Now this way you can have a dog of your very own, without feeling guilty about me, even though really didn’t mind.” He drew nearer to her, reaching out to undo the collar, allowing it to fall to the ground. It was a shame, really. She did look terribly cute in it, he thought. Perhaps he’d hang on to it just in case. “Besides, it isn’t as if I can never see it again. This way, we’ll just have to make sure that we stay together even after we graduate now, won’t we?”

 

_End_

 

 


End file.
